Me espere à Meia Noite
by ladiesandgentleman
Summary: "Aqueles olhos eram gelados, frios, desonestos, mentirosos, inescrupulosos, incalculavelmente astutos, tristemente ferozes e vazios. Mas passou a ser rotina esperar as badaladas da igreja anunciando que era hora de enfrentar os tais olhos."


**Resumo:** Edward não possuía a melhor das vidas. Crescido praticamente nas ruas, nunca havia tido perspectivas sobre amor ou qualquer sentimento. Isabella era filha de um dos maiores padeiros de cidade, com duas grandes padarias que funcionavam a todo vapor e faziam o cheiro das esquinas movimentadas. E foi justamente numa destas esquinas que o destino de ambos se chocou.

* * *

_"Aqueles olhos eram gelados, frios, desonestos, mentirosos, inescrupulosos, incalculavelmente astutos, tristemente ferozes e vazios. Eram os olhos mais tenebrosos que se poderia imaginar. Mas passou a ser rotina esperar as doze badaladas do arrepiante sino da Igreja informando para as delinquentes como eu que já era meia-noite. Que já era hora de enfrentar o mar esverdeado dos olhos dele."_

* * *

**Prólogo**

E de repente eu me vi correndo e largando tudo que eu possuía atrás de mim. Na hora eu realmente não pensei que com Edward talvez eu tivesse significantemente menos. Eu não sabia o que ele iria me dizer ao me ver chegar, como reagiria, se aceitaria pegar o Navio de Carga comigo para qualquer que fosse o seu destino.

Na verdade, eu nem ao menos sabia se _eu _teria coragem de fugir.

Virei à esquina de casa, rezando para que não escorregasse no caminho liso pela chuva. Tentei não pensar na estrada, no que viria a acontecer quando o temido caminho acabasse e eu tivesse que _enfrentá-_lo. Tentei não pensar no meu quarto, aquele que poderia ser o último cômodo de casa visto por mim, ou, caso tudo desse errado, o único cômodo visto pelo resto de minha vida. Tentei não pensar na _Dreams of Swan_ quando virei à segunda esquina. Tentei não olhar para o grande letreiro prata cujas letras elegantes e bem feitas pertenciam ao homem que Charlie agora odiava com todas as suas forças.

_Ou não. _Pensei amargamente, comigo mesma. _Se importar certamente é um luxo do qual, se tratando de mim, Charlie jamais pensou em usufruir. _

Trovões davam-me a sensação de que o chão estava tremendo abaixo de meus pés, e o céu relampeando fazia com que as ruas ficassem horrivelmente iluminadas por breves segundos. A região central um pouco abaixo dos meus seios ardia pela corrida que eu estava fazendo, porém a dor passou a ser completamente ignorada quando me encontrei dobrando a última esquina. Subi a grande ladeira sem me deixar parar, ignorando tambem a dor crescente nos tornozelos. A inclinação era demais para que eu suportasse ainda correndo, porém quando eu _o_ vi nada pareceu importar.

Seu cabelo estava molhado e incrivelmente escuro. Seu capuz abaixado, sua silhueta forte estava caída, aparentemente cansado.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, ouvi um grito rouco, dolorosamente cheio de súplica gritando seu nome. Quando ele se virou bruscamente, a postura completamente tensa, as sobrancelhas erguidas e sua boca pálida em uma linha fina é que percebi que aquele grito horrendo _havia sido o meu_.

"Ele descobriu." Ralhei com uma voz diferente da outra. Sem suplicas, baixa, quase inexistente, enquanto parava na sua frente rezando para que eu não desabasse aos seus pés.

Seus olhos verdes não demonstraram qualquer reação, mas suas sobrancelhas ainda estavam erguidas.

"Onde estão suas coisas?" Edward me perguntou, olhando para minhas mãos e constatando que eu não havia trazido nada comigo. "É..." Ele divagou, me mirando. "Então seremos nós dois de capuz agora."

Vi seu corpo virar-se para a direção oposta, enquanto ele levantava a touca do seu moletom preto. Olhei para o meu, brilhantemente rosa e patético, e então entendi que aquele era _definitivamente _o convite que Edward estava me fazendo para sairmos daquela maldita cidade.

Seríamos nós dois de capuz daquele momento em diante.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!_ Primeira fic postada aqui no . :D ' Nada a declarar, exceto que eu sei que esse prólogo tá MIIIIINI, _mas_, saibam que o Chapter One é grandissíssimo! \õ/ Então,_ Let's go_?


End file.
